


Can't Stop the Beat (The Butterfly Effect Mix)

by Beltenebra



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Classical Music, Clubbing, Dance Music, Drunk Sex, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Universe (in the form of Taguchi Junnosuke) conspires to show Ueda a few enjoyable things about the club scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop the Beat (The Butterfly Effect Mix)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for fic_the_faith 2011. I enjoyed working on it, it gave me an opportunity to write a new KAT-TUN pairing for me as well as a reason to reconstruct my booty-shaking play list.

If he was going to be perfectly honest it was his own fault that he was in this predicament. Sure, Junno had dragged him here but he had been silly enough to drink last time they went out and really, what in the world has possessed him to wager anything in a game of pool against Junno? He blamed the shiraz for that one. And by extension Junno for giving a hard time about drinking wine in a pool hall. And his own stubbornness for drinking even more wine in response and apparently deciding that wine was going to turn him into a billiards hot shot despite knowing that his best friend was practically pro-level. 

There were a lot of things Junno could have demanded from a completely open-ended bet. Ueda supposed he ought to consider himself lucky that his friend had chosen something seemingly innocuous. 'Just come out dancing with me. Yes, to a club. Don't give me that look, it won't kill you.' He hadn't even demanded that Ueda pay or anything, he really did just want Ueda to go clubbing. Most people would say he was getting off easy. Which is probably what Ueda would have told you people used those clubs for. A place to go and get trashed and shamelessly rub up against some stranger, maybe find a warm body to occupy you for the rest of the night. 

He had plenty of good reasons to avoid the whole scene which he had patiently ticked off on his fingers while Junno smiled indulgently. He didn't particularly care for the kinds of music they played in those places, too loud and ill-balanced to appreciate any of the artistry if there was even any to begin with. He wasn't looking for a scantily-clad body of any persuasion. He didn't like being crowded under necessary circumstances like trains and close-out sales so he certainly didn't want to seek out crushing hordes of people with no respect for personal space voluntarily. 

Junno had just laughed and responded that the music wasn't all bad everywhere, really it just took some research to find a place with good DJs. And the whole point of the experience was the freedom, the anonymity that came with being just one facet of the massive, glittering beast that was a packed dance floor. 'It means you can dance like no one's watching.' Really, Junno ought to know better. They both attended a prestigious performing arts school and the tall, dark-haired man was one of his department's principal modern dancers. When Junno danced, people couldn't help but watch. 

Which brought him right back around to the most important reason he didn't go to clubs. The others were perfectly true and valid but the underlying cause was the one he couldn't quite bring himself to fess up to. He really couldn't dance. Well, he could dance, just not by most people's standards. He had been raised as the privileged only son in a fairly traditional family. He had actually taken a few years of dance lessons and managed quite well. He just didn't think the fact that he had the Viennese waltz down cold would get him much respect from the B-boys in Shinjuku. 

~

But none of his very good reasons could change the fact that he was here, standing on the sidewalk in front of a neon-lit building declaring itself to be Club Papillion and trying not to look like he was quietly quaking in his stylish boots. Junno was bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, all eager smiles and tightly-coiled energy. 

"This is going to be awesome, trust me, Uepi! I'm sure you just haven't been going to the right places." 

He rolled his eyes but his tone was light, "Oh shut up, I know you only wanted to drag me here so I can help you pick up chicks." 

"Not entirely! I want you to have a good time, of course." Junno gave him an appraising side-long glance. But you have to admit, there's just something about you that makes people want to talk to you." 

Ueda snorted. Yeah, trashy floozies who just wanted to bat their eyelashes at him and exclaim breathily about how _amazing_ it was that he was such a _talented_ pianist. And mustn't he be _terribly_ good with his hands? It was no wonder he had so little patience with women. He could hear the thump of the music already, he certainly hoped Junno wasn't intending for them to have any sort of meaningful conversation once they got inside. 

If they got inside at all. Secured behind purple velvet ropes was a long line of flashily-dressed girls, all stiletto heels and sparkly eyes, punctuated occasionally by an equally stylish man. He really doubted their more casual look would win them any favors. He was dressed nicely in smoke-grey slacks and a simple white shirt, his favorite fedora tipped low over his eyes to help disguise his nerves. Junno was wearing almost indecently ripped jeans and a snug fitted t-shirt. It would be fine, this place was way too nice to let them in and he could avoid humiliation entirely. 

Junno strolled right up to the doorman, a sleekly handsome man in a slick black suit, tossing a wink at the first group of girls in line as he passed. Ueda trailed after him, unsure of what his friend thought he was going to accomplish. 

The suit tipped his chin up in a casual greeting, "Junno, what's up?" 

"Same old tricks, Pi. How is it tonight?" 

The doorman's enthusiastic smile looked almost out of place with the sharp outfit. "Hot tonight, Jin's on. You know he always keeps the place steamy." 

They bumped fists, Junno's grin was sly. "I know it. I brought a friend this time. He _hates_ clubs." 

Ueda wasn't sure what he expected the other man to do but it wasn't tip his head back and laugh. He smiled at Ueda, "Any friend of Junno's. I hope we'll be the sole exception." He unclipped the rope and waved them on with no further ado. Crap. Ueda sighed and followed Junno out of the familiar glow of the streetlights into the dark. 

The main room was bigger than he expected there were at least three floors if the balconies were any indication and two bars that he could see from their vantage point just inside the entrance. Ueda was pleasantly surprised to see that while the place was crowded it was not packed wall-to-wall. The line outside certainly indicated enough interest which meant that the club could afford to be picky about who they let in. He shot Junno a curious look.

"How the hell did you manage to become a regular at a place like this?" 

"I just know the right people." Even as the words left his mouth, Ueda saw Junno smile and wave hello to the closest bartender, a short, dark man who gave him a small, cool smile and a nod in return. 

"I see the right people includes the doorman and the bartenders, anyone else?" 

Junno's grin crinkled up the corners of his eyes, it was his 'I'm _so_ glad you asked' smile. "As a matter of fact-" he swept an arm around to indicate a section of the main stage, where a platform was raised and lit up in bright shafts of white and red that cut through the gloom of the club like knives to illuminate an impressive array of electronic equipment that Ueda assumed would be manned by a DJ although it was empty at the moment. "The hell," Junno muttered, probably irritated that his dramatic set-up had been spoiled by an errant jockey. 

Ueda gave his friend one of his best unimpressed stares. "I need a drink." He spun on his heel and headed back towards the bar, hoping that Junno was following because he definitely intended for Junno to buy the first _several_ rounds. 

_We're gonna rock this place, gonna go all night.  
We're gonna light it up, like it's dynamite_

He was happier when they were lounging at one end of the bar with drinks in front of them. Ueda sipped his martini, Junno insisted he avoid wine 'for his own good', and surveyed the dance floor. All of these people looked beautiful and confident, like they didn't have a care in the world. He wondered if he would ever be the kind of person who could just shut his brain off for a few hours and enjoy himself without over-thinking everything. Junno was griping with the bartender about the lack of someone Ueda figured must be the DJ, they just kept referring to him as A.K.A. and rolling their eyes. 

"Shut it, Ryo-chan. You know for a fact that I have to have a stage name or no one will take me seriously," A low voice interrupted the bartender's tirade. 

The bartender grinned and it was all glee and sharp edges, "Well if it isn't the great DJ A.K.A. himself!" 

"I'm on my break, asshole." The amused tone took any sting out of the words. Ueda stared determinedly into his glass, trying not to think about the way the sound of that voice was raising the small hairs on his arms, it was like sandpaper made from velvet, husky and warm like campfire smoke. 

"Whatever," Junno's cheerful nasal tone cut in quickly. "There's someone I want you to meet!"

Ueda found himself being tugged up in Junno's deceptively strong grip and turned to face the man who had been standing to the other side of his friend. "This is my friend Ueda!" 

Suddenly he was face to face with the owner of the voice. The club was dark, to better show off the lights but the bar area was lit well enough for Ueda to see the man perfectly. He was a little taller than Ueda, seemed like he might be solidly built, his fashionably baggy clothes hinting at broad shoulders. Dark bangs feathered into warm brown eyes, his full lips were curved slightly in a lopsided smile, hands lost in the front pockets of his hoodie. It had a large, graceful butterfly splashed across the front in purple, Ueda registered dimly and blinked, he realized he must be staring. 

Junno's voice was soft and smug in his ear, "See something you like, Uepi?" 

"Shut up, Junno," he breathed and resisted the urge to take a step back. He really hoped that the relative gloom would hide his blush. "Ah, I'm Ueda Tatsuya" He cringed internally, hadn't Junno just said that? He was sure everything about him right now read 'complete moron'. 

The man nodded and the smile spread into a wide grin. Ueda would have to forgive every silly, girly novel he had ever criticized because he was sure his heart skipped a beat. This was bad, this was very, very bad. "Hey. It's Akanishi but you can call me Jin." 

Ueda didn't have to time to figure out how he was supposed to react next because the man, _Jin_ , was grabbing his arm and tugging him over to the bar. His sparkling eyes and mischievous grin were completely robbing Ueda of his ability to think straight, that and the fact that Jin was leaning in close enough for him to smell his subtle, spicy cologne and damn that was nice. 

"So, Ueda, I'm sure you can help me." Jin's words tripped over themselves in his excitement, Ueda was helpless to hold back the smile that blossomed at his enthusiasm. "See, we've known Junno for a while and we've all had this bet going for _months_ on what 'dance student' really means." 

Jin turned pleading puppy eyes on him, " _Please_ tell me he's really a stripper. I win with 6-1 odds against Pi if he's a stripper. I'll take you to dinner with part of my winnings!" 

While his gut instinct said 'tell him anything he wants to hear that gets you alone together' Ueda's common sense finally made an appearance and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, he really is a dance student." 

The other man tilted his head and Ueda tried not to fidget under his curious gaze. "Are you a dance student too? I would love to see the way you move." 

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check. That could not possibly have been a blatant come on. Guys who looked like Jin and worked in popular, upscale clubs did not try to pick up guys like him in said clubs. 'They might if you _went_ to clubs' the insidious little voice in his head whispered. He ignored it. 

"Uh, no. We go to the same school but I'm in the music department." 

Jin's eyes lit up and he opened his mouth, possibly to ask another question when the bartender's voice cut in. "Jin." They both looked over to see the shorter man tapping his watch. "Break's over." 

Those eyes were turned back on him, full of friendly light and a kind of speculation that Ueda wouldn't let himself think too much about. "I have to go, it's show time. You'll stay and watch?" Ueda nodded but Jin was already moving forward, leaning in to murmur in his ear, "I'll keep an eye out for you. Save a dance for me, yeah?" 

Before he could respond Jin had pulled away, giving Junno a high-five and melted into the crowd with a lazy wave over his shoulder. 

~

The music here wasn't actually that bad. In fact, it was pretty good, actually. It had some of the same thumbing bass he associated with most rap or hip hop, some of the same patterns in the vocals but this music also had tricky rhythms and insidious melodies; the kind that wormed their way into your brain and made you hum along. Ueda realized he knew next to nothing about the craft of being a DJ, he had always assumed that someone just stood up there, picked which song to play next, and looked cool. 

_I've got the magic in me_  
Every time I touch that track it turns into gold  
Magic, magic, magic  
I've got the magic in me 

Whatever Jin was doing seemed to be more involved than that. He could tell that a lot of the songs were manipulated, cut together from multiple tracks, mixed with sound effects or extra layers of rhythm. If Jin was doing all of that on the fly it was an impressive display of skill. And he couldn't deny that the DJ had the looking cool part down. After his third drink he apparently decided it was ok to just stare outright. Jin moved with the beat, head nodding to whatever beat was pouring through his oversized white headphones, one earpiece pressed against his head. Ueda watched his hands fly over his turntables and mixing board, keeping the flow going the way he wanted. He wondered what it would feel like to be the focus of that attention. 

Junno pushed his way through the crowd and demanded that he finish his drink and get his ass on the floor. He knew better than to argue, downing his glass in one long swallow to the delighted hoot of the bartender and rising to Junno's bait with a wry smile. It was time to stop thinking. 

The press of bodies on the dance floor felt like being in some kind of futuristic simulator where he was wired in, part of a multi-celled organism that existed only to experience the music, moved by the ebb and flow of sound. He could feel the thrum of the music in his bones. It was similar to the feeling he got when he lost himself in a piano piece, when it went beyond technical perfection and into real musicality, but this was more electric. The rich colors of classical music were very different from the dazzling neon of pop. 

_Gotta get up off the wall, gotta get down on the floor  
gotta lotta what they want but they gotta jump_

The vodka had robbed him of almost all of his self-consciousness, forced him to loosen his tightly controlled grip. It was difficult to think about propriety when his body only wanted to move, hips swaying to the pervasive beat. He dimly registered the glances from nearby dancers, they seemed appreciative. Maybe this dancing thing was as easy as Junno made it out to be. His friend was only a few feet away, hands thrown up, lost in the music. Ueda started to make his way over to tell Junno he was right but he was halted by a hand on his shoulder. 

Ueda spun and found himself face to face with those amazing eyes. A quick flick of his eyes told him that the DJ booth was empty which meant this was probably actually happening. Jin smiled again, a little sly like he had a secret he was dying to share and it made warmth pool in Ueda's stomach, made him instantly aware of how close the crowd was forcing them to stand. 

"Dance with me." It was not quite a demand but definitely not a request. Ueda narrowed his eyes and tried to figure out the best way to tell Jin that he was probably not cut out for dancing _with_ someone but Jin didn’t give him time to feel awkward. He found himself pulled in close, his traitorous hips already moving under the light, guiding touch of Jin's hands. "Just one song," Jin said, close enough to be heard over the music, close enough to stir the hair tucked behind his ear, close enough for Jin to feel the shiver he couldn't suppress. 

_Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader, run it back with original flavor.  
Queue me up I'm the twelve on your table, I'm so star struck. _

Ueda could feel Jin's energy sweeping him up, carrying him away. One song blurred into another and everything else faded into the background, he forgot to be nervous, couldn't properly focus on anything except the way Jin felt against him, radiating solid heat and confidence. A tiny, nagging voice in the back of his head kept insisting that he wasn't the kind of person who let some DJ seduce him in the middle of a crowd, the he didn't just let some random guy plaster himself to his back and do things with his hips that ought to be illegal. 

But Jin didn't bother to hide his appreciation, murmuring compliments into his ear in that maddening voice and Ueda couldn't deny that it felt amazing. His skin tingled in all of the places they were pressed together, his cheeks burned from Jin's words. He liked the feeling of being this Ueda, here and now, the one who let Jin twine his limbs possessively around him like the music. He felt _good_ and damned if he wasn't going to return the favor. 

Jin may have been surprised when Ueda whirled around and pressed their mouths together in a deep kiss but he didn't hesitate to follow, threading one hand into Ueda's hair and tipping his head back to fit them closer together. It was too much sensation, the texture of their clothes rubbing against sensitive skin where they writhed against each other, the heat of Jin's lips against him, his tongue sliding along Ueda's, the small, desperate sounds Jin made that filled the small space between them. Ueda could barely make them out over the pounding beat. He felt bright, hot, overloaded, like a circuit ready to spark, a breath away from going up in flames. 

_You build me up_  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me 

It was almost a relief when Jin pulled back enough for Ueda to admire his red mouth and harsh, panting breaths. Jin muttered something about 'my place' and 'really close' and it was more than enough for Ueda, he nodded fast enough to make his own head spin and let Jin drag him out of the club pausing just long enough to nod to the bartender, getting a grin and thumbs up. He could tell Junno where he went if asked. Probably. 

The DJ wasn't kidding, his apartment building was right across the street. They wasted no time stumbling through the door and out of their clothes. Ueda lost track of time, the minutes and hours running together in a haze of pleasure set against the backdrop of moans, muttered curses, and pleas and though he still felt the heady rush of the club in his blood he could properly hear all of the beautiful sounds Jin made. He had no idea why he had never done this before, he was flying and he felt like he would never come down. 

~

He woke up unusually warm and with the kind of headache that made him wish he could move enough to knock himself unconscious again. He tried to turn to squint at his clock and found himself pinned in place by a soft but unyielding weight. What the- oh _shit_. He cracked an eye and confirmed his fear. He was definitely in bed with someone, someone with soft, longish hair with a thing for snuggling. 

It all came back in a rush. The club, the drinks, god, he was going to kill Junno. And never drink vodka again. The DJ. _Jin._ He whimpered softly in the back of his throat. What the hell had he been thinking? He closed his eyes against the weak early-morning light but last night played like a slide-show; the vivid images shuttering slowly behind his closed lids. Jin's dark, hungry eyes as Ueda had pushed him down on the bed and crawled up the length of his body, the long lines of Jin's throat when he tossed his head back as Ueda sank down onto him, the fire that raced down his spine as they rocked together, his own hands fisted in the sheets as Jin took him from behind, hips every bit as wicked as his dancing had promised. 

He wasn't the kind of person who did the one night stand thing and this was why. He looked down at a sleeping Jin, the gorgeous man he was sure he had nothing in common with. 'Save a few bodily fluids now' quipped the voice in his head, the one that usually said 'I told you so'. Ueda winced; this was going to be beyond awkward, he had to get out of here. He shifted experimentally, his body protesting leaving the comfort of his current position even as his mind screamed at him to flee. 

Luckily it seemed like Jin was a pretty heavy sleeper. Ueda managed to edge out from his position half-under the other man. Jin just muttered something incomprehensible and turned his face into the pillow, still completely out. Ueda quietly and cautiously moved around the room, gathering his clothes and trying to ignore his aching head. He made the mistake of peeking in the wastebasket near the nightstand and felt his eyes grow round with horror as he registered several used condoms. Maybe he was that kind of girl. Well, club-going Ueda was. He allowed himself a tiny sigh of relief as the apartment door closed and he made his escape, leaving last night's transgressions behind him. 

~

It had been just over a week and Ueda had managed to convince himself that life as he knew it was back to normal. He had only managed to avoid Junno for a few days. Thankfully, when he did run into his friend he only got a sardonically raised eyebrow and not a lecture. 

He even managed to stop thinking about Jin. Often. Well, mostly. His thoughts seemed to stray at the most inconvenient times: during composition class, private lessons, preparation meetings for the upcoming recital, at home, in the shower… ok, maybe he wasn't that good at keeping his mind off of the disc jockey but he was trying. He felt bad about the way he left, realizing later that day that he had panicked and that his reaction had probably been more than a bit extreme. After all, the night before he had been quite a willing participant. His cheeks still burned a bit when he thought about it. 

At the time it had all seemed so simple, now it was anything but. Would he and Jin even be able to talk to each other? Beyond the fact that Jin was a DJ and they had one mutual friend, Ueda knew nothing about him. He had no idea if Jin was just looking for a simple hook-up, he wasn't sure he wanted to. Hell, he wasn't sure he wanted anything remotely serious. He had school to concentrate on. And look how well that was going for him, spacing out when he should be practicing. Ueda shook his head like it would help clear his confusion and got back to work. 

A few hours later he was still battling his way through Ravel's _Gaspar de le Nuit_ , the double note scales in the third movement were still giving him trouble. He was actually relieved to be interrupted by a knock on the door. It was probably Junno or one of the other music students requesting the use of the room. He turned back to his score, "It's open." 

"I don’t know what that was but it sounded spooky." 

Ueda's head whipped up, his whole body tensed at the sound of that voice, casual but still husky enough to haul up fresh memories of how its owner sounded moaning. He sighed, he really should have expected some kind of repercussions. He turned and tried to give Jin a smile but he could tell it was nervous, strained around the edges. "It's supposed to. That movement is about a goblin." 

Jin was leaning against the doorframe, seemingly perfectly at ease. Ueda found the fact that the other man seemed just as at ease in Ueda's universe of university hallways as in his own club both enviable and irritating. His clothes were casual, ripped jeans and a simple t-shirt, his hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and he was sporting at least two days worth of stubble. Even under the harsh, unflattering fluorescent lights of the practice room He was still beautiful enough to make Ueda's breath catch. Damn. 

Jin gave him a small smile in return. "I figured if I was going to see you again, I would have to come to you." 

"I didn't know that you would want to see me again." 

The other man raised a questioning eyebrow. Ueda looked down at his hands. "It was impolite of me to take off like that. I apologize." 

That earned him a chuckle. "Impolite, is that what they're calling it? I would call it shitty but it's ok, I forgive you. On one condition." 

Jin looked expectant and though Ueda couldn't figure out what the response would be he knew what to ask. "Ok… what do I have to do?" 

"Meet me at the club tonight." 

He was shaking his head before Jin even finished the sentence. "Oh no, I can't do that. I- look, it was a bad idea from the start. I had… a really good time with you but isn’t that all it was? I can't- I don't think it would be a good idea to repeat it."

The other man's stare was more calm and calculating that Ueda expected. "What exactly are you afraid of, Ueda?" 

His brain picked the _worst_ times to flash back, it threw up a particularly vivid memory of Jin tightening his hand in Ueda's hair and moaning 'Tatsuya'. 

Jin went on unaware of the lascivious turn of Ueda's thoughts. "I know you like me." 

"Do I? I know that you're very talented and attractive-" he tried to will the blush off his cheeks but he was failing, like he was failing to control any aspect of this encounter. "but I don't know much about you at all. What makes you think I like you?" 

The DJ crossed his arms and huffed, it was pretty close to adorable. "You don't remember the whole conversation we had that night? At my place? After… you know, the first time? We spent a while talking about music and you kept going on trying to explain some butterfly chaos thing to me." 

And there was the piece he had been missing. In all of his hazy and hastily suppressed memories of that night he had managed to forget the rambling, whimsical conversation they had about music and the meaning of life. Maybe he had made himself forget because there were few things as embarrassing as extended drunken rambling. Unless of course one was also naked, can't forget that. 

He remembered now trying to explain to Jin that he was like a chaos butterfly, one of those small, chance encounters that couldn't be predicted but changed the course of life on a greater scale. And GACKT. He might have also talked about GACKT. 

Jin's soft laughter now sounded almost exactly like it did that night, amused and affectionate. "Well, I know I like you anyway." 

Ueda just blinked up at him, thoroughly embarrassed and completely at a loss. Jin sauntered toward the bench, forcing Ueda to lean back to meet his grin. He leaned forward and smoothed something over the curve of Ueda's cheek. "You won't get rid of me that easily, come to the club tonight. Please." 

He seemed to be out of options, he just nodded. Jin's delighted smile still made his stomach clench and his toes tingle. When the other man left Ueda peered at his reflection in the darkened window of the room, his fingers creeping up to his cheek to trace the edge of the shimmery silver and purple butterfly sticker adorning his cheek. _Of course._

~

He made Junno go with him for moral support. Junno joked that he wasn't sure he could trust Ueda around his friends anymore. Ueda punched him but after all these years, he thought the abuse didn't really register with Junno anymore. 

There was no sign of Jin on stage when they made their way into the main room. The sign up front informed them that they were enjoying the hip hop stylings of 'Da JOKER' who looked every inch the little blinged-out thug but seemed to be enjoying himself if the grin that crinkled up the edges of his eyes was any indication. 

_So dance dance_  
Like its the last last night  
of your life life  
Im'ma get you right 

Thankfully Ueda didn't have to wonder what was in store for him for long, after a song or two Jin strode on stage to talk to the other DJ before scanning the crowd and sending Ueda a heart-pounding smile when he caught his eye. As Jin made his way down, through the press of dancers Da JOKER stepped back up to the mic. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special treat for you. A brand new house remix by our own DJ A.K.A., this is Kakumei (the Wings of Chaos Mix)" 

The music started with a impressive run of notes, a strident piano melody as familiar to Ueda as breathing. The beat kicked in as the piano hit the end of the intro, melding perfectly with the main theme of the Revolutionary Etude. The effect was breathtaking, both lyrical and electric, the bass and the faster backbeat tracks raced along Ueda's skin, almost forcing him to move with the rhythm. 

"You like it?" That voice in his ear again and he spun to stare at Jin who Ueda suspected was going for smug but managing to look a little uncertain. 

"It's amazing. I love this piece!" 

There was the smug grin. Jin leaned in, eyes sparkling. "I know, you told me, remember?" Before Ueda could form a proper reply Jin continued, "It's yours you know. I wanted to find a way to show you that our art could work together." 

_That we could work together._ Ueda heard what he didn't vocalize. Then it hit him; the notes were so familiar, like he had played them hundreds of times before… " _Mine_ , mine?!" 

"I had Junno steal me a recording." 

And just like that Ueda was done. Done second guessing himself, done being embarrassed, done fighting whatever crazy plan the cosmos might have for him. There was only a handful of inches between them so he didn't exactly fling himself at Jin but it was close. Jin's kiss was just as heady and dizzying as he remembered. He could feel the edge of Jin's smile against his and he might be able to get used to this. The track ended and bled into the next but Ueda barely registered the music over the pounding of his heart and it was probably crazy but he swore he could hear the faint flutter of wings.


End file.
